


I Can't Believe You Fell

by violetPrimrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Dorks, Fluff, Hinata is kind of an ass but a cute one, I'm tired, Kageyama falls, M/M, adorable nerds, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Kageyama falls in practice and it leaves to an unexpected series of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired dude. Like oh my word! But there it is! typed in class! and now it's here! enjoy!!!! <3 :3

Pain. It was something Tobio knew everyone felt at least once in their life. When, where, and why on the other hand was another matter. Something only that person could manage to explain or even comprehend. Tobio… Tobio thought of pain on a deeper level.

It’s not something physical, but more mental of sorts. While yes your body gets tired out, it’s not actually in pain. The actual pain is mental. A signal sending a message of danger to your body and causing that feeling. Sadly for some people, that feeling was worse than others. 

These thoughts scurried through Kageyama Tobio’s mind as he ran around the gym with his team. Warm up had only just begun and he was already aching, his body telling him that what he was doing was enough. He, of course, completely disagreed and pushed on. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t going to fail. He had to be the best.

As they took another turn, he felt his leg give out slightly underneath him. His body had said no and now, it was taking action on that thought. 

Tobio stumbled, flopping onto the floor with a loud thwack as his entire front smacked hard against the wood flooring. The entire team stopped and stared at him, Hinata Shouyou the most surprised of all. 

But what did Kageyama do? What happened next?

He got right back up and started running again…

His teammates followed soon after and again they were all running. He had to admit it hurt worse than he’d thought while laying on the floor. Maybe he could just take a small break. Like two minutes..

He pulled over to the side and sat down in his chair, body throbbing lightly. No one else stopped. No one came over to make sure he was okay. No.. All he got for that was Hinata yelling across the room. “The King has fallen!!” 

Everyone laughed, except for Kageyama. His face went deep red and he made to get up and threaten the shrimp, but a sudden pain in his knees made him sit back down. He pulled off his knee pads and thanked God he was wearing them. He looked over his slightly red and slightly swollen hands, no hitting that day. He looked down at his chest underneath his shirt. It was red and blotchy from his fall too. Maybe… maybe he should just go home. 

He stood and walked.. Or more like limped… over to Daichi. His eyes were on the ground as he told him he’d be heading home due to injuries. Of course, Daichi insisted he stay to at least watch, but Kageyama would have none of that. If he could, he would have left the second he had fallen. 

“At least let someone walk you home” 

“And have them miss practice due to my injury? No way captain.. I can’t do that”

“It’s an order”

“From who? A fake like you! No.. i’m going home.. Please don’t send anyone with me..” 

A few minutes later Kageyama was all packed up, changed and ready to go…. And so was Hinata. Daichi had won again. 

He sighed and slowly started walking in the direction of his house. “You can just go home.. There’s really no point in walking me..” 

Hinata frowned and reached out, smacking him in the back of the head. “Oh shut it dumbass… i’m walking you home! Be grateful.. I could be practicing right now.” 

The two fell silent for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Kageyama kept his eyes forward and Hinata every so often would look up at him. Eventually, Kageyama sighed. 

“Thank you”

“Wh-what?!” Hinata yelled in surprise, voice reaching an awful pitch. 

“Oh shut up.. It’s a one time thing..” 

Hinata smiled a little and nodded, looking away a little bashfully. 

“You know… maybe you could.. Come in for dinner too. It’s the least i can do for you taking time out of your day.” Kageyama was the one blushing now, never having had a boy over for anything ever. 

There was a long awkward silence though and just as Kageyama was about to say never mind, Hinata smiled up at him. “Okay!” His eyes lit up a little in the dark and his smile seemed like a ray of sunshine. 

Like the moon, Kageyama tended to cast shadows upon things. Everything dark in his little realm of existence, while Hinata… Hinata was like the sun at times, making things bright, or the clouds when you just needed to relax or.. Or the stars in his immense amount of untouched beauty. 

Kageyama finally noticed this. His heart beginning to race as he let him into his house quickly. Hinata smiled and gladly entered. 

“My parents are away for the night so we have the house to ourselves.” 

Hinata nodded and smiled at him, “oooh sounds like we could do a lot of fun things!”

Kageyama felt himself grow a deeper red if that were even possible. He nodded and looked away, “d-dinner?” Hinata nodded quickly and Tobio ran off to start something. But.. but what? 

He dug around before finding pancake mix and just starting that. He bit his lip as he flipped one and then the other. It’d been so long since he’d cooked for himself that he was a little afraid these wouldn’t come out right. 

He plated them quickly and rushed back to Hina who had found refuge on his couch. “Here’s dinner..” He sat the plate in his lap and smiled lightly, taking the seat next to him. “I.. i didn’t really ask what you liked. I just assumed you wanted something sweet.. Because you know… sweet p-people like sweet things.” He was so awkward in saying it. The way his lip trembled a little and his eyes roamed anywhere but Hinata’s face. 

He smiled, “I love them.. Thank you Tobio-kun.” Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat as Hina kissed his cheek. 

“I um.. Yeah r-right of course..” 

Hinata giggled and leaned on him a little. “We’ve got some serious work to do on you don’t we?”

“W-we?”

“Well duh.. As your friend i’m required to help you in any way..” 

He nodded, “r-right.. Friend.” 

Hinata smiled and began on his pancakes. “Unless you’d rather boyfriend..” 

“Yes!” he blurted making the smaller one laugh. 

“Okay..” 

“Okay..”

“I like you a lot Hina..”

“I love you too Tobio..” they shared a sweet and soft kiss before hinata pulled away with a smirk. “I still can’t believe you fell in practice” 

“Oh SHUT UP!” 

Kageyama could not believe he was dating such a dumbass… but.. I guess he wouldn’t want it any other way…


End file.
